


Holding my thoughts in my heart

by blackdoeeyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, basically just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoeeyes/pseuds/blackdoeeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is having a mild existential crisis and contemplates the meaning of life, and Phil.. Phil listens. Lots of fluff. One-shot. Set in 2009. Inspired by Muses's Resistance and one quote of my own. (This was earlier posted on my account on fanfiction.net, and i decided to repost it here, i hope you enjoy xx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding my thoughts in my heart

The room was dimly lit, square green blankets on Phil's bed messy as usual, with an exception of two bodies being somewhere in the middle of that mess now.  
,,What's the point anyway?'' Dan groaned helplessly, looking at Phil with some kind of reassuring expectation, with Muse's Resistance playing in the background.

Phil was stretched underneath him, bare chested, hands above his head in a relaxed position. He looked at Dan with worry in his eyes, crooking his eyebrows a bit.

,,Please, Dan. You're better than anyone i know. You should stop thinking like this, I – '' he was interrupted by a pair of Dan's soft lips covering his own with a sad, yet tender kiss. Dan was kinda just moving along Phil's lipline, breathing out slowly into his half-open mouth, hands on his neck. Phil inhaled the so sweet and so appealing Dan's body odor which made him shiver.  
It's been one month since they first met and they were already so intertwined none of them could actually believe their reality had something to do with the rest of the world's one. Dan has, however, started to fall into the bottomless pit of despair again, existential crisis reaching his tail like grim reaper.

He broke off the kiss and started again:  
,,What's there in you that makes me love you so much? This makes me so fucking confused..'' Dan whispered, looking almost embarrassed by his own words, blushing a bit, but not even giving a damn anymore. He gently looked into Phil's eyes, doe-eyed, sinking into them without any hesitation or without breaking off the eye contact. He was waiting for some universal response, and it was slowly getting to him. He grabbed the sides of Phil's white naked torso and tried to shake it a bit, as if he was looking for something, then pressed his head in the middle. Phil put both his hands down on Dan's back and began stroking him in a caressing way, as he was clearly upset.

,,You're not the only one, bear... it's funny how unreal this feels..'' he mumbled as Dan looked up at Phil with that nice shade of brown eyes.  
,,Is there a soul inside or are we just bodies? There must be something. There is no chance you are just a body, Phil..'' his voice broke down and he stopped talking. He just buried his face into Phil's chest again and Phil pulled up a blanket over them.  
,,We'll never know.. But i can tell you..'' Phil brushed his fingers through Dan's hair, pausing for a while, thinking.. ,,I can tell you it doesn't matter where we end after we die as long as we know we had truly loved someone during our lifetime, bear'' he finished and gripped Dan's body tighter.

,,Thank you,'' Dan whispered. It was a thank you with so much meaning behind it. A 'thank you' for being the only one who got him after 18 years of life. For feeling like home to him. A 'thank you' for..

,,For what?'' Phil asked in a soft, deep, sleepy voice.

,,Thank you for crossing my path,'' Dan murmured and closed his eyes. The warmth inside Phil's chest spread as Dan melted into him, slowly falling asleep. Phil closed his eyes, too.

They could be lying down like that forever.


End file.
